vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypno
Summary Hypno is a tapir-esque, pure Psychic- Type Pokémon introduced in the first generation, having evolved from Drowzee at level 26. It is rightfully classified as the Hypnosis Pokémon, being incredibly adept at said skill. It is known to put people and Pokémon alike into a deep sleep and eat their dreams, or to just manipulate their mind altogether. There was an incident where it stole a child before. On top of that, it seems to prefer the dreams of children. It loves fun dreams and can get sick from eating bad dreams (though this likely goes away upon evolution). Even the Pokédex notes that it's an extremely dangerous Pokémon. This Pokémon's creepy and borderline sociopathic nature has inspired a lot of fans to write horror stories about it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Hypno (Japanese: スリーパー Sleeper) Origin: Pokémon: Red and Blue Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Pokédex Entry #097; Hypnosis Pokémon; Fully Evolved Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Telekinesis, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Precognition, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Power Mimicry, Life Force Absorption, Elemental Manipulation (Via the elemental punches), Immunity to being put to sleep or being made to flinch, Resistance to Fighting- and Psychic- Type attacks, BFR into the dreams of others, Time Travel (Allows the playable Pokémon Ranger to re-experience the final battle in 1 and 2, and allows the playable Ranger to view the credits again in 3) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Equal to other fully evolved Pokémon, such as Charizard) Speed: Relativistic+ (Can dodge solarbeam and can keep up with Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High (Pokémon naturally have stamina much greater than that of the strongest humans or animals, let alone at this level) Range: Standard melee range with physical moves, tens of kilometers with most attacks. Standard Equipment: Its pendulum. A Gold Leaf. Intelligence: High in battle (Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battle). Average to above average otherwise (Psychic- Type Pokémon are very smart) Weaknesses: Ghost-, Bug-, and Dark- Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Insomnia:' Hypno is great at putting others to sleep, but surprisingly, can't do so itself. Hypno is immune to the effects of moves that put it to sleep. *'Forewarn:' Hypno is also adept at seeing the future, so it will be alerted to the attacks of the opponent, especially the most dangerous ones. It also allows Hypno to occasionally dodge moves, even those that don't miss. *'Inner Focus:' In addition to being unable to be put to sleep, Hypno is incapable of being made to flinch as well. Moves Level-Up Moves *'Future Sight:' Hypno looks into the future and predicts an attack. Shortly after, the opponent is hit with a powerful psychic burst of energy, capable of bypassing shields and precognition. *'Nasty Plot:' Hypno thinks dark thoughts, which sharply raises its special attack. *'Nightmare:' If the opponent is asleep, Hypno gives the opponent a dangerous nightmare, which saps more and more of their life as time goes on. *'Switcheroo:' Hypno magically switches its held item with the opponent (not the pendulum, as that doesn't count as an item). *'Pound:' Hypno physically pounds the opponent. *'Hypnosis:' Hypno swings its pendulum and puts the opponent into a deep sleep. The longe it swings, the deeper the sleep. It also has used this move to warp the mind of the target, such as making humans think they're Pokémon or getting children to follow it. *'Disable:' Hypno targets the last move used by the opponent and prevents its usage. *'Confusion:' Hypno attacks the opponent with a weak telekinetic burst that has a chance to confuse the target. *'Headbutt:' Hypno rams into the opponent headfirst. This move has a chance to make the target flinch. *'Poison Gas:' Hypno emits a smog that poisons the opponent if they make contact with it. *'Meditate:' Hypno awakens its power through meditation, increasing its attack. *'Psybeam:' Hypno shoots out an beam of psychic energy to inflict damage. It also has a chance to confuse the opponent. *'Psych Up:' Hypno uses self-hypnosis to copy all stat boosts of the opponent. *'Synchronoise:' Hypno lets out an odd omnidirectional wave of energy that does massive damage to those who match its type, but does nothing otherwise. *'Zen Headbutt:' Hypno focuses all of its willpower into its head and rams the opponent. Like its base version, this move has a chance to make the opponent flinch. *'Swagger:' Hypno taunts the opponent, infuriating them. This sharply raises the opponent's attack, but also confuses them. So the opponent can hurt itself or hurt Hypno hard depending on luck. *'Psychic:' Hypno hits the opponent with a strong telekinetic force. This has a chance to lower the opponent's special defense. *'Psyshock:' Hypno releases an odd psychic wave that targets the opponent's defense, despite being a special move. Egg Moves *'Assist:' Hypno takes a random move from a pool of its teammates and itself to use. *'Barrier:' Hypno erects a barrier of psychic energy, sharply raising its defense. *'Fire Punch:' Hypno slugs the opponent with a fist full of flames. This has a chance to burn the target. *'Flatter:' Hypno flatters the opponent, sharply raising their special attack, but confusing them. It functions as an opposite of Swagger, without the chance for the opponent to hurt itself harder, as confusion damage is based off of physical attack rather than special attack. *'Guard Swap:' Hypno switches its physical and special defense with that of the opponent. *'Ice Punch:' Hypno slugs the opponent with a fist covered in cryogenic energy. This has a chance to freeze the opponent. *'Psycho Cut:' Hypno fires a crescent blade of psychic energy at the opponent. It has a high critical hit ratio. *'Role Play:' Hypno replaces its ability/abilities with that/those of the opponent. *'Secret Power:' Hypno attacks with a secret power. Its effect changes based on the location. *'Skill Swap:' Hypno swaps abilities with the opponent. *'Thunder Punch:' Hypno slugs the opponent with an electric fist. This has a chance to paralyze the opponent. Other *'Dream Eater:' Hypno eats the dreams of a sleeping opponent, draining their life force while adding it to its own. While Hypno can't naturally learn this move, its so intrinsic to Hypno and Drowzee, with the Pokédex constantly mentioning this exact thing, and going as far as saying that they're the first Pokémon to use the move in combat, that the likelihood of one not knowing it is slim. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Psychics Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hypnotists Category:Sociopaths Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Poison Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Element Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Species Category:Ice Users Category:BFR Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7